


On The Run

by faithseed



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kastle Smut Week, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Karen and Frank leave Hell’s Kitchen after Fisk threatens to come after her. They stop at a small inn for the night but there’s only one bed, and Karen doesn’t want to feel alone.[my contribution to KastleSmutWeek 2018]





	On The Run

Karen and Frank were running quietly through the empty and dark streets of Hell’s Kitchen, currently on the run. Fisk had gotten out of prison and sent just a small sign of declaration to Karen’s apartment- a note with the words, ‘ _ I know what you did _ ’. She immediately alerted Frank of this note in a bout of panic and told him she had to leave or Wilson Fisk will find her and wrap his large hands around her throat and cease her life. 

Without question, Frank took the hint and with nothing left to call his own in this city, took Miss Page away. Far away. He thought best to use his truck, in account that her car could be tracked. Karen threw their bags into the back and by the time the engine revved to life, she had mentally said goodbye the damned place she called home. She’d come back, of course, after Fisk was taken care of- once again.

They sat in the car quietly as he drove. The lights of passing buildings and street lamps were a blur, blending together in an obnoxious headache of blinding reminders that she was really doing this. She was leaving everything behind. Surprisingly, it was easier than she expected. 

“Karen,” Frank whispered, and she jolted in panic from her slumber. “We should stop here and then continue in the morning.” 

Looking around, she noticed the quaint bed and breakfast with a dim neon  _ Open _ sign that flashed annoyingly every other second. She couldn’t remember falling asleep or how long it had been that he drove. Swallowing the dryness in her throat, she nodded and pulled herself up, glancing at the clock. Morning would come soon, but perhaps Frank was tired. She already felt guilt tug her heart that he had come along. Then again, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to do this on her own. 

“Okay.” She answered softly. His eyes were reluctant to turn away, warm and worried. Karen stared back, feeling her chest tighten with uncertainty. 

They left the car and grabbed their things, walking up to the door and she followed him in. The bell above the door chimed at their entrance and a short older man walked up to the counter tiredly and disgruntled. He looked between them and sighed, pushing up his glasses boredly and looking around the desk. “One room?” 

“We need two beds.” Frank nodded, glancing around cautiously. 

The man sighed heavily and looked at him and then moved his beady eyes to Karen. “We only have single beds. Either take it or move on. The next Inn isn’t for another thirty miles, though.” 

Frank was about to argue but she stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his arm, one that lingered long after he had calmed down. “It’s fine, we’ll take it.”

Their eyes met and she gave him a short yet wavering smile. The older man huffed and their connection broke- Karen turning away to pretend to admire the odd art on the walls. She let him finish up with check in and then followed him up the stairs to their room. 

The room itself was nothing to be in awe about. The walls bare and white, confining and constricting with nowhere to move or stretch. A single squeaking door led to the bathroom, dingy and rusted, water dripping from the faucet. If she had come alone- had to figure out how to do  _ this _ all on her own, Karen feared she’d go insane. 

Karen spoke up, turning quickly and running her fingers nervously through her long blond hair. “You didn’t have to come with me. You didn’t have to do this.” He was about to retort, his features hardening, but she cut him off. “But, I’m really glad you did. I couldn’t do this without you.” 

Her companion took a moment, shrugged out of his jacket and then gave her a tight smile. He didn’t say anything and frankly, she was thankful for it. Karen didn’t want to speak or even think about Fisk or the shit they were in. She didn’t know if she wanted to eat, drink, sleep, or all the above. He must have known what she was thinking because Frank left the room and came back several minutes later with coffee. 

Silence fell over the room and the dim light did more than enough to brighten up the small space. He had offered to turn it off and yet she shook her head quickly and asked him to leave it. Finishing their drinks, both of them laid on the bed and she turned on her side to looked him. Frank laid on his back and rolled his head to meet her gaze. 

“Thank you.” Karen whispered warily, wondering if he was going to get fed up with her. His eyes- soft and holding a strange sort of fire burning in them- caused her heart to skip momentarily. 

Feeling braver than she ever had, she had kissed him. In a blend of fear and lust, she continued to kiss him, despite his worries and cautious protests. If he protested again, she’d stop and apologize because what on earth had come over her? He never let another word slip past his lips though as his mouth, hungry and determined, kissed her back. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, sliding over her own. His lips soft and bitter, a hint of the coffee he just drank. 

Karen moaned as she closed her eyes and combed her fingers through his hair, tangling their legs and grinding her body against his. She wanted to feel something- feel the warmth and comfort that she normally felt around him. If Frank was safety then she wanted to be as close to him as possible. To feel his skin on hers, burning hot enough to cause her to melt at the touch of his hands. 

Frank’s lips trailed down her jaw, nipping and biting her skin as he went. His hands were already unbuttoning her blouse, slow and carefully, as if he was afraid this was all a dream- that she’d change her mind. It was fairly easy to get him out of his clothes, his simple t-shirt slipping over his head and she eased his caution by tugging it off roughly. Wandering fingers grazed the clasps of her bra and she took in a sharp breath when it popped.

“Frank,” Karen moaned lowly, his touch sending a fire through her body. His hand grazed against her legs, snaking under the fabric of her skirt and between her thighs as his curious mouth made work with her breasts. He closed his lips around her nipple, tongue rolling around the bud. “Ah, Frank, please.” 

While she squirmed and cried underneath him, calling out his name lowly, he pushed two of his fingers easily inside her, curling and pumping slowly. She was breathing heavily and Frank was getting harder, his jeans feeling tighter than they actually looked. Her hips were rolling and moving with his motions in desperation. 

“Karen,” He grunted, watching her face as she panted out a string of curses. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

She didn’t stop, only opening her eyes to stare at him and her hands reached for him, needy. Fingers curling around his neck, she pulled him down and their mouths met once again. He removed his hand from between her legs and tugged down her skirt. Next, his pants were stripped as quick as he possibly could. 

The moment he entered her, she was overcome with moments of pain to which he distracted her from by whispering sweetly below her ear, breath hot on her skin. His lips a pleasant respite. And in another moment the pain subsided and she gave a quick nod, cheek brushing against his jaw, signaling for him to continue. So he did.

Frank started at a pace that could only be described at achingly slow. Not that she wasn’t loving every bit of it, but the urgency and restlessness in her bones  _ needed _ him to be ruthless. Needed him to help her forget about what she had done- why a deranged murderer was after her. Karen pulled his head down for a deep kiss while her legs wrapped around his waist and pressed him harder against her. It seemed to be the sort of invitation he needed as he began thrusting faster. 

Their bodies tangled in the sheets and dripping with sweat, the bed creaking under their weight and knocking into the wall behind the headboard. Soft moans and low grunts falling over the room like a veil of secrets they only shared together. Karen wanted it to be like this forever- just the two of them and their secrets and the comfort of one another. 

She had lost track of the time, of her senses and before she realized it she was burying her face into Frank’s neck and crying out, clutching him so tightly. He was panting above her, large hand caressing her face as he stared into her glazed eyes. 

“You okay?” He whispered, leaning down to press his lips gingerly across her face. From her jaw to her cheek, above her brow and to her nose. 

Karen laughed breathlessly, carding her fingers through his hair. “Yes, I am.” It was a short answer, but she was too preoccupied with Frank’s doting to give a better response. 

They were silent for the next hour, holding each other and tracing designs over the others flesh. She was nodding off, sleep trying to pull her under and she needed it, but she also wanted to stay awake. She’d forgo sleep just to touch Frank just a while longer. Yet, sleep was winning. 

As her eyes closed and the sounds of their breathing calmed her, Frank whispered so softly, “ _ I won’t let anyone hurt you _ .” 


End file.
